1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil containers and more particularly pertains to a new engine blow-by oil reservoir for preventing the leakage of oil from a diesel engine or the like in any one of various applications for the purpose of protecting the environment and further preventing road safety hazards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, oil containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art oil containers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,529; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,184; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,510; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,440; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,154; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,278.
In these respects, the engine blow-by oil reservoir according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the leakage of oil from a diesel engine or the like in any one of various applications for the purpose of protecting the environment and further preventing safety hazards.